youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent 9
Agent 9 (エージェント９ Ējento9 in Japanese) is a space monkey native to Agent 9's Lab. He started out life as a lab monkey for the Professor, but then was given a laser blaster and taught how to fight. He first appeared in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, and was playable in two subsequent games. Personality Agent 9 is incredibly trigger happy, and even gave his laser blaster a name ("Mr. Laser Blaster"). He speaks in the third person point-of-view, most likely because he either wants to be modest about his achievements, or to act as someone who sees him as a hero or idol. Along with being completely psychotic, he has an incredible disdain for Rhynocs, leading to his intense liking for killing them. Agent 9 always carries his laser blaster. He also loves to make his enemies dance by force using his blasters, as shown when he tried to show Spyro a "dancing bear"! The Year of the Dragon manual gave this as Agent 9's introduction: "Don't monkey around with Agent 9 because he is one! Agent 9 is one of the Professor's lab monkeys. But after special treatment and training he is no ordinary chimp. Agent 9 is a highly intelligent special operative whose specialties are laser blasters and precision delivery of explosives." Appearance Agent 9, when he first appeared, was decked out in red and green armor with a yellow helmet (similar to Marvin the Martian) with a laser blaster. In his next appearance, he changes his wardrobe and wears a futuristic chrome outfit and matching helmet with his trademark laser blaster. Images from the Year of the Dragon website reveal that Agent 9 originally been decked out in yellow and had beady black eyes, as opposed to his current eyes. Abilities and Upgrades Agent 9 is incredibly smart and has incredible marksmanship. He is also able to fend off many Rhynocs without being overwhelmed. He also single handedly cleared out a Rhynoc infested area of the Fireworks Factory, defended his homeworld from attack, and survived the five trials of the Haunted Tomb. Agent 9 is also able to throw bombs from a bomb dispensing machine. In the Fireworks Factory, Agent 9's laser blaster is upgradeable to a machine gun with 500 rounds. Story History Agent 9 was a lab monkey among eight others of the Professor. From the Year of the Dragon introduction that was given, we can infer that the Professor liked Agent 9 the best, and gave him special training as well as a high powered laser blaster. This may very well be the reason that Agent 9 is psychotic and obsessed with killing Rhynocs. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' .]]Agent 9 was apprehended by the Sorceress as her Rhynoc army took over his world. He was entrusted to Moneybags, who sold his freedom to Spyro for 1,300 gems. After Agent 9 was freed, he showed Spyro 'how to make a bear dance', and blasted the feet of Moneybags, sending him running for his life. After being freed, Agent 9 returned to his homeworld and rid his lab of Rhynocs. This process was arduous, as the Rhynocs had taken control of almost everything, and clogged the Professor's machines with birds. Agent 9 was able to destroy the control panels leading to the Rhynoc hideouts inside the lab, presumably killing the remaining Rhynocs inside of dehydration and starvation. After freeing the lab, Agent 9 responded to Handel's distress call from the Fireworks Factory. Greta had stolen the Sorceress' plans to her rocket so that the Professor could build one for Spyro to travel to Midnight Mountain. However, Handel had found a Dragon Egg deep underground in the Fireworks Factory, and sent Agent 9 on a Doom-esque mission to save it. Unfortunately, when Agent 9 saved the egg, Handel was captured and tied to a bomb by a Rhynoc. Agent 9 fought his way back through the underground labyrinth through hordes of Ninja Rhynocs to save Handel from certain death. Despite the fact that the bomb blew up just as Agent 9 returned to the scene, Handel somehow survived the blast. Agent 9 was rewarded with another Dragon Egg the Rhynoc had left behind. Afterwards, Agent 9 went to the Haunted Tomb, where he was cursed by the native Egyptian Dogs to have his tail turn into a snake. He was able to brave the five trials of King Rover in an attempt to redeem himself. After besting the five trials, Agent 9 went to the Dino Mines, where he was promised deputyship if he could eliminate the Bailey Gang. Agent 9 was successful, and became a deputy of the Dino Mines Sheriffs. After the Sorceress's defeat, Spyro visited the Professor and Elora at Agent 9's Lab. Spyro inquired to know where Hunter was, but the Professor would not tell Spyro. Agent 9, however, almost told Spyro that Hunter was with Bianca, but the Professor was able to distract Agent 9 by claiming there was a Rhynoc in the bushes. In the epilogue, it was revealed that the curse Agent 9 received in Haunted Tomb came true, as his tail was turned into a snake. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' Although Agent 9 doesn't appear on Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, a giant balloon shaped like him can be seen just before Ripto and his monsters meddled into a party in the first cutscene. See also *Agent 9 / Prime 8 (Cancelled Game) Gallery agen9_gun.jpg early9.jpg|A Possible Early Agent 9 Design Agent9 bondpose.jpg Agent 9 YotD.jpg Agent 9 lab.jpg Agent 9 Desktop Wallpaper.jpg agent-9-04.jpg|Agent 9 as seen in the cancelled game, Agent 9 (Prime 8) 3334342.png|Agent 9 flying under the two moons in Season of Flame. 54363534535345.png|Agent 9 as seen in Season of Flame agen9spyro3.png Sprites Agent 9 AotR.png|Overworld sprite in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs Agent 9 Mugshot AotR.png|Dialog sprite in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs 424324.png|Dialog sprite in Spyro 2: Season of Flame Trivia *When playing as Agent 9 in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, the gameplay is very similar to Rolling Thunder, a video game created by the Japanese video game company Namco. *Agent 9 is one of only two characters to have two hidden area realms within the same homeworld (the other being Sheila). *He was going to have his own video game called Agent 9 / Prime 8, however it was cancelled.Agent 9 (Prime 8) [CANCELLED! *He is the first playable primate in the Spyro series. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. References Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters